Faith
Faith Lehane Faith Lehane was born and raised in Boston. Her father was absent for most of her life and her mother was an abusive alcoholic. At around the age of sixteen or seventeen Faith was activated as The Slayer. Her Watcher became the mother she had never had, and was the first person to show kindness to the confused teenager. However, she was tragically brutalized and killed by the vampire Kakistos. Faith fought and injured Kakistos, but unable to kill him she fled to Sunnydale, in search of the other Slayer, Buffy Summers. Once in Sunnydale Faith found herself welcomed by Buffy's friends, but was initially shunned by the other Slayer. After slowly learning to trust those around her, Faith found herself betrayed by her new Watcher, Gwendolyn Post, and she came to blame Buffy for the betrayal. The two continued to slay, just barely holding together a tentative friendship, until Faith accidentally killed the Mayor's assistant, Allen Finch. Unable to deal with the guilt, and having been betrayed by yet another Watcher, the inept Wesley Windham-Pryce, Faith offered her services to the evil Mayor of Sunnydale, in whom she found something of a father figure. Under employment from the Mayor, her crimes became worse, from the kidnapping of Willow Rosenberg to the murder of a college professor. When she shot Angel with a poisoned arrow, Buffy went after her with vengeance in mind, practically gutting The Dark Slayer, which, coupled with a severe fall, put Faith into a coma. Eight months later Faith awoke to find that the Mayor had been killed and Buffy had moved on with her life. Angered by the fact that she didn't seem to matter to anyone anymore, Faith set out to wreak revenge on her would-be murderer. After holding Joyce Summers hostage in her own home, Faith magically swapped bodies with Buffy, after a fight. Using Joyce's credit card she booked a flight to Mexico, but hearing of a group of people trapped by vampires in a church compelled her to try to help, as she realised that it was what Buffy would do. Once there she encountered Buffy in her body and savagely beat her in a violent act of self-loathing. Buffy managed to switch the two back and Faith left Sunnydale, stowed away in the back of a truck. A week later she resurfaced in L.A and was hired by the evil law firm Wolfram & Hart, to kill Angel. After deciding Angel wasn't "in the game", Faith knocked his assistant Cordelia Chase unconscious and brutally tortured her former Watcher, Wesley. Once Angel turned up to rescue Wesley the two fought untill Faith broke down, begging Angel to kill her. Instead, he chose to help her. Faith's rehabilitation was interrupted by a furious Buffy and three members of The Watcher's Council who were trying to kill her. Finally, in order to save Angel, Faith turned herself into the police. Three years later she broke out of prison, in order to assist Wesley in bringing down Angelus. In order to do this, Faith drugged herself with Orpheus and let Angelus feed on her, which induced a psychic mind-walk for the two of them. Meanwhile Willow restored Angel's soul, and Faith awakened just in time to prevent Angel's murderous son Connor from killing his father. After a farewell to the L.A gang Faith left with Willow for Sunnydale, where she received a chilly welcome from the Scoobies, especially her old rival Buffy. After the Potential Slayers voted Buffy out as their leader, Faith stepped up. She found a connection with ex-Principal Robin Wood, but tried to dismiss it after spending the night with him. Her leadership skills were put to the test as she led a handful of Potentials to a supposed arsenal, which turned out to be a bomb. With Faith injured badly, Buffy returned in time to help with the wounded and take over. After a talking about what it was like to be The Slayer, Faith and Buffy reached an understanding, and Faith stayed for the final fight which ended up swallowing Sunnydale. Escaping alive, Faith rediscovered her connection with Robin, and now (hopefully) looks forward to a future fighting for the good guys.